


Curse of the Mary Sue

by Summer_Sweetheart



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mary Sue, Not to be taken seriously, this is an old and dumb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Sweetheart/pseuds/Summer_Sweetheart
Summary: Serenity is walking around town when she meets and falls in love with Zuko! Zuko thinks this Avatar like woman could help her in his quest. But can Zuko handle spending the day with a Mary Sue? And what will Aang and his friends think of this unbelievable woman?





	Curse of the Mary Sue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written back in 2012 and posted to FanFiction.net. I am currently working on a sequel. I'm hoping that'll be out within the next month or so.

Serenity was not your average girl, she was special. She wore a white halter top with a picture of a pink skull on it (because she’s badass like that, but not _too_ badass, hence the pink!) She also wore black pants which ended just above her ankles. She carried a blue messenger bag over her that kept her very few belonging in. Serenity’s looks were unusual. She had long blonde hair with red streaks in it. Her hair went down to her knees, so she usually wore it in a braid. Her eyes were a deep purple color that reflected her tragic, sorrowful past. People had always thought she was beautiful, but Serenity had always said that her gorgeous looks were a curse. Her unusual appearance wasn’t the only thing special about this young woman.

 

At three years old, she had managed to master all four elements. Then, at just six years old, her parents were tragically killed by the Fire Nation, leaving her a homeless orphan. The neighbors would always take care of her, but Serenity had always been a loner, so at age 8, she began to travel the world on her own, finding out about her other powers. At 10, she had mastered the art of lightning and metal bending. Then, at 14, she had mastered three other bending abilities that were unique in the world: light-bending, darkness-bending and shadow-bending. Now, at age 16, she had also mastered the art of telepathy and telekinesis. So that’s all you need to know about Serenity to love her more than any other character ever created cause she is just sooooo much better than everyone else!

 

One day, Serenity was walking through Summerville Village (I’m bad at coming up with names, kay?)  stocking up on food when a ship came into the small harbor. She watched as two men walked onto the dock. One was a short fat man with a long beard, and the other one was a teenager, taller than the older man. He had his long black hair in a ponytail and had a scar over one of his eyes. Serenity listened as the two men argued.

 

“We can’t be here too long! The Avatar could get away again!” the younger teenager said.

 

“Prince Zuko, relax!” the older man said. “We have to get some more tea! It’s the most important thing in the world!” He threw up his arms to make the point more clear.

 

“Alright Uncle,” the teen, Zuko, said, “Go get your tea. Then we’ll leave.”

 

Serenity thought Zuko was cute, so she decided to follow him to see if she could get him to go out with her. After all, _everyone_ wanted to go out with her!

 

Zuko, Iroh, and Serenity, who was following a couple yards behind the two, stepped into a small shop that sold tea and some small trinkets. While Iroh looked at some of the tea he wanted, Zuko sulked by the door, because, you know, that’s what Zuko does.

 

Serenity pretended to look at some trinkets by the door while she was actually glancing at Zuko out of the corner of her eye. GOD he was cute!

 

“What are _you_ looking at?” Zuko asked irritably.

 

It was then that Serenity realized that she had been staring for far too long. “Oh,” she jumped back a bit with a little blush on her perfect, flawless face. “I-I was just…”

 

“ _How_ do all you fangirls keep finding me?” Zuko asked loudly so everyone in the shop looked their way. “No matter where my uncle and I are in the world, someone like you _always_ finds me!” He turned to his uncle. “Uncle! We’re going. Put the tea down!”

 

“Zuko, no!” Serenity loved the way Zuko’s name sounded on her perfect, plump, pink lips. “Please. Let me explain.”

 

Zuko didn’t want to stay and hear this girl’s explanation, put it felt as though some force was keeping him from moving. Some terrible, terrible force as though he _had_ to listen to her.

 

“Well, I’ve been lost for quite some time. I just came upon this village the other day. I don’t know anyone here, and I have no home. Then I saw you and your uncle come into the harbor. I thought you were really cute and I just wanted to see if I could travel with you.” Serenity’s blush from before was deeper, making her beautiful face the perfect combination of pale and pink.

 

The prince gazed at her. As Serenity spoke, a strange feeling welled up in his chest. Was it… love? Could he be in love with her already? _‘Damn you fandom.’_ He thought.

 

Despite every fiber of his body screaming in protest, Zuko felt like he had to do something for this poor girl. She just might be useful in capturing the Avatar.

 

“Are you a bender?” he asked.

 

“Oh yes,” Serenity said. “I have even more powers than the Avatar himself!” she added proudly.

 

“What kind of powers _do_ you have?” He asked.

 

Serenity smiled. She just loved talking about all of her powers to impress people. Not that it was bragging! She was too good for that! “Well, apart from having all four bending abilities along with lightning and metalbending, I’m also a shadowbender, a lightbender, and a darknessbender! I also have telekinesis and telepathy!”

 

Zuko was impressed. She would definitely help him find the Avatar. “Alright. You can come with us… as soon as my uncle gets his tea. UNCLE!”

 

After a few minutes, Iroh had paid for his five cases of tea and Zuko had brought Serenity onto his ship and brought her into his quarters.

 

“So…” Zuko said after a few moments of awkward silence. “What are all these other bending abilities you have? Light, shadow and dark? How do those work?”

 

“I’m glad you asked Zuko!” Serenity said, standing from Zuko’s bed. “What do you want to see first?”

 

“Let’s see some darkness bending first.” Zuko crossed his arms, ready for a show.

 

Serenity put her arms in front of her, and then made a sweeping motion. At once, all of the light in the area disappeared.

 

“Wow!” Zuko said. “That was amazing!”

 

“I know; it is.” Serenity smiled. “Wanna see lightbending?”

 

“Go ahead.” Zuko waved his hand in invitation for her to go on.

 

With another wave of her hands, the lights came back on, but they were brighter than what was normal. The light kept on growing until it was unbearable.

 

“Okay!” Zuko shouted, shielding his eyes. “Okay. That’s enough!”

 

Serenity smiled as she lowered her arms as the light went down with it.

 

Zuko was almost afraid to ask the next question. “And… shadowbending?”

 

Serenity looked over at her and Zuko’s shadows on the wall. As she moved her fingers, the shadows started moving. It was as though Zuko’s shadow was laying Serenity’s shadow on the bed and began undressing her. Serenity looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Zuko blushing.

 

“Had enough?” she asked with a smirk on her face.

 

“Yeah.” Zuko smiled despite his best efforts not to. “That was amazing! Where did you learn all this?”

 

“I taught myself!” Serenity smiled so that all of her white teeth were showing. They were so bright that you needed sunglasses to look at them! “Impressive, huh?”

 

“That _is_ impressive,” Zuko said.

 

“I know!” Serenity smiled widely.

 

 _‘Wow, this girl is_ amazing _!’_ Zuko thought. _‘I sooo want her!’_

 

“Why thank you Zuko!” Serenity said, still smiling.

 

“Wha— you heard that?” Zuko looked surprised.

 

“Of _course_ ,” Mary Su— I mean… Serenity said. “Don’t you remember? I have telepathy!”

 

“Oh… right…” Zuko was embarrassed that Serenity had heard his thoughts. “I can’t keep anything from you, can I?”

 

“Nope!” Serenity moved closer to Zuko. “But… I’m glad I heard that… cause… I kinda feel the same way…”

 

Zuko and Serenity were moving closer and closer to each other. Closing their eyes slowly, they leaned in and…

 

“Prince Zuko!” Iroh burst through the door. Once he saw what was going on, his face flushed. “Oh… I’m so sorry… I…”

 

“Uncle, it’s alright.” Zuko felt slightly relieved that Iroh had interrupted him. In all honesty, Zuko was a little creeped out by Serenity. She was just _too_ perfect. “So, what’s the problem?”

 

“I have spotted the Avatar and his friends on the island up ahead.”

 

“OMG! THE AVATAR!” Zuko yelled and dashed out the door without another word.

 

\--

 

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph had just landed on the island. They were to rest for a few days before moving on to the next village to stock up on supplies, and maybe help a few people along the way.

  

“Well, this has been a peaceful journey, hasn’t it?” Katara asked. “I mean, we haven’t seen Zuko or any other Fire Nation people in a while.”

 

“Huh?” Aang appeared not to have heard her, as he was too busy staring at her breasts.

 

“Oh Aang, you’re such a cute little guy!” She patted the young Avatar on his head. Aang sighed before helping set up camp.

 

“Can we hurry it up?” Sokka asked as he climbed off Appa. “We need meat!”

 

“You and your meat…” Toph sighed, getting a big chunk of earth to carry her off the bison.

 

“Hey, I’m a man! I need meat!” Sokka drew himself up to his full height to assert himself, and was promptly knocked down by Toph’s pinky.

 

\--

 

Back on the ship, Iroh had dragged Zuko back to his room by his collar, so he could make a plan for him to capture the Avatar. So between Zuko, Iroh and Serenity, the three were able to come up with a plan.

 

“Got it?” Zuko asked his uncle and Serenity.

 

“Got it!” the other two repeated.

 

With a huge smile that showed off all her glimmering white teeth, Serenity jumped overboard and waterbended herself to shore. Zuko didn’t want the Avatar to see his ship yet, so he kept it hidden on the other side of the island, covered by trees.

 

\--

 

Once they finished setting up camp, Team Avatar just sat around staring at each other; Aang mostly staring at Katara’s breasts cause, ya know, he is in love with her. Suddenly, they heard a noise.

 

“What was that?” Katara yelled. Everyone looked around. Even Aang took his eyes off Katara’s breasts to see what had made the noise.

 

The four ran to the other side of the island, where they thought they had heard the noise. There, on the shore, lay a woman. She had long blonde hair in a braid, a white shirt with a skull on it, black pants and a blue messenger bag. She was gorgeous.

 

The group ran over to the woman and Katara tried to wake her. “Hello?” she said somewhat loudly. “Are you okay?”

 

Very slowly, Serenity lifted her head up and acted like she was trying to get Katara into focus. _‘This girl’s kinda pretty!’_ Serenity thought, _‘But not as pretty as_ me _!’_

 

Katara helped Serenity sit up. “What happened?” she asked.

 

“I-I don’t know…” She held her head as though she had a headache.

 

“You don’t remember?” Katara looked over at her friends as though afraid that this woman must be suffering from amnesia. “Sokka, help me get her back to camp.”

 

 Together, Katara and Sokka were able to get the woman back to their camp. After sitting her down, Katara dried her off with her waterbending, as Serenity wasn’t about to reveal that she was a bender. Not yet.

 

Serenity sat up straighter and noticed that the young bald boy, who must’ve been the Avatar, was staring at her breasts. Katara seemed to have noticed as she gave Serenity a jealous glare. When she spoke, her voice was slightly harsher than normal.

 

“So, tell me… what happened? Who are you?”

 

“My name’s Serenity,” she said. There was no reason for Serenity to lie about who she was. It’s not like these people know that she was traveling with Zuko all day.

 

“Hello Serenity, I’m Katara. This is Sokka,” she pointed to the taller male. “Aang,” she acknowledged the young bald one, “and Toph.” She pointed to the young girl who looked like she didn’t give a crap. “So… what happened? What was the last thing you remembered?”

 

Serenity pretended to think for a moment. Then she spoke slowly. “I… I was kidnapped!”

 

“What?” Sokka finally entered the conversation. “By who?”

 

“I don’t know…” Serenity answered. “I don’t know his name.”

 

“Well, what did he look like?” Sokka said, wanting to murder the man who would even think of harming such a beautiful person.

 

“He was tall… had long black hair in a ponytail… and had a scar over his eye.”

 

All four gasped. “Zuko!” Sokka said harshly.

 

Serenity faked a gasp. “ _Prince_ Zuko? Of the Fire Nation?”

 

“Yes! Come on! Let’s go!” Sokka grabbed Serenity by the hand to try to get her on Appa. “He’s probably right behind us!”

 

“That I am!” They heard from behind him. It was… Zuko! …With Iroh jogging up to him, completely out of breath.

 

Katara, Toph and Aang all got into their bending stances while Sokka took out his boomerang. Serenity stayed behind them, doing nothing, as she waited for her cue.

 

Needless to say, Zuko was getting his ass kicked very quickly, and Iroh wasn’t much help (I’m not good at writing fight scenes. Leave me alone). If he wanted his plan to succeed, he had to act fast. “Serenity!” He called out. “Now!”

 

With one swift motion, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were all locked in earth cages. With another wave of her hands, Toph was stuck in an ice cage so she was unable to bend her way free.

 

“All yours Zuko!” she said proudly.

 

“Wait!” said Aang, now realizing what was going on. “You tricked us! You were on his side!” The young Avatar looked a bit hurt.

 

“Of course!” Zuko said cruelly. “It was all a part of our plan! Now how do I get these earth and ice cages back on to my ship?”

 

“Probably should’ve thought that through…” Iroh said.

 

While the three thought for a way to get the four back onto the ship, Aang bended himself out of his earth prison. They had apparently forgotten that Aang was the friggin Avatar and could bend all elements.

 

After freeing his friends, they got into a fighting stance just as Zuko turned around. He too got into a fighting stance. “Come on Avatar!” Zuko said. “You can’t beat me today! Not with my secret weapon!” He glanced at Serenity, who got into a stance next to him.

 

“You may be able to escape my prison, but you won’t be able to escape this!” With that, she moved her arms in a motion and Aang and his friends were being held together by their own shadows.

 

“What’s going on?” Toph yelled. “I can’t move!”

 

“It’s just a little move I like to call ‘shadowbending’. A little something I taught myself!”

 

The four gasped. There was nothing they could do. They were doomed.

 

“There’s no way you can beat me!” Serenity said. “I have all the elements in my hand, along with a few that I made up myself! I am far more powerful than any other being on earth! I’m pretty, _everyone_ loves me, and I have all the power in the world!” As Serenity went on and on about her looks and her powers, she got distracted and the shadows that held onto Aang and his friends released their grasps and sunk back into the ground.

 

Zuko and Iroh were getting sick of this. They glanced over at Team Avatar and realized that they were thinking the exact same thing. They had to do something before Serenity took over the world. While they were momentarily free of the Curse of the Mary Sue, they decided to act before Serenity came to her senses.

 

It was then that Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko and Iroh kicked Serenity’s ass because she was a Mary Sue and _no one_ wanted anyone like _her_ around! Remember kids: If your character seems too perfect, it’s probably a Mary Sue!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here. Hope some of you enjoy this! Might post more of my works here if I get some positive feedback!


End file.
